


Game night

by krikr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Warning: Sexual Content, and another smutty one, because why not, dva76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikr/pseuds/krikr
Summary: A complain about how much noise Hana makes turns into a very enjoyable evening for both of them.





	

Frustrated yells of anger could be heard coming from the young girls room, she was playing an online game and her team was getting destroyed. Hana was currently sitting in her chair in panties and a large baggy shirt with her legs crossed, she continued to yell at the team that couldn't hear her, not knowing that someone had walked into her room

"Hana..." Jack sighed. "Hana! Less noise or I'm changing the wi-fi password!" He nudged her to get her attention.

She squeaked and jolted, turning to him quickly "C-commander Morrison!" she blushed darkly and looked up at him "You scared the life out of me... sir"

"No need for the 'Commander', Hana. And sorry for scaring you, but you were making way too much noise." He sat next to her.

She sighed and took off her headphones, looking up at him innocently "Sorry Jack, it was a tough game" she chuckled and got up, bending over the desk slightly as she turned off the PC, giving him a perfect view of her panties

"You're supposed to be a professional gamer, no? I'd thought you'd have gotten used to hard games or shitty teams by now." He glanced at her ass.

She pouted and turned to look at him "i am a professional! But i can't be good at a game that hasn't come out yet"

"It's not about being good, it's about not loosing your calm." He patted next to him on the bed. "Haven't played real games in a while... last time must have been that old 'Lost Vikings IV' arcade we had at the old HQ." He mused.

She sat down beside him and crossed her legs while looking up at him "i'll show you real games tomorrow Jack, Vikings is SO old!" she smirked with a teasing tone while sticking her tongue out at him

"I know, I'm an old geezer." He smiled. "And what do we do tonight, if you're showing them tomorrow?"

"You're not tired?" she leaned closer to him and put a hand on the side of his mask, working out how to remove it. As she leaned up the neck of her shirt moved away from her body, letting him see most of her bare chest and stomach

"Not in the slightest." He answered, looking as much as he could at her body. He helped her remove his visor. "You?"

She held the visor carefully and blushed at his face "I don't really get tired" she sat down with her legs over his while looking through the visor at him

"Oh?" With her on his lap he desespeatly tried to calm himself, but he could feel his erection coming. "Is there something on my face?"

She blushed a darker red and looked away shyly "N-no! I just haven't seen you without the mask on before" she set the visor beside her bed and continued to look away

"Calm down, it's alright. How is my face?" He shifted, trying to hide his erection.

She sat on his lap while facing him, her legs around his waist to stop her from falling as she cupped his cheeks "Not what i expected..." she looked up to him and smiled innocently "Y-you're really handsome, Jack"

"Thank you, Hana. You're very pretty yourself." He tried to shift again, but brushed his crotch against her tighs.

She blushed and gasped softly, moaning his name very softly under her breath

"What was that?"

"N-nothing..!" she squeaked and went to move off of his lap

He grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from moving. "It wasn't nothing. I heard you, Hana." He grinded against her tighs again.

She gasped and moaned out a little louder "J-jack..!" she put her hands over her mouth tightly

"So you think I'm sexy, Hana? You want me to fuck you?" He grinded once more.

She blushed darkly and looked up into his eyes before leaning up and kissing him deeply

He returned the kiss. "Say it, Hana." He moved his hands around her waist, pressing her closer to him. "Say it and I'll do it."

"P-please" she whimpered against his lips "P-please fuck me... Jack"

"With pleasure." He pued his pants and her panties down go grind against her bare pussy. "Wet already... glad to know I've still got it." He kissed her neck.

She held onto his shoulders and bit her lip in an attempt not to moan

"You don't have to hold back, Hana. Let me hear how much you like what I'm doing to you. How much you want me, and how good it feels." He put his tip inside her and slowly thrusted deeper.

She squeaked then moaned out loudly, her tight walls squeezing his length as he pushed in "J-ja-aah~" she moaned out while arching her back

"You like that, don't you Hana? You like how I fuck your tight pussy, how it's ssueezing my dick, don't you?" He pushed deeper, groaning and nibbling her neck.

She nodded, making an attempt to speak but only moaning out softly, she gripped his shoulders tightly and tilted her head back "H-ha...h-hard-der~"

He did as she asked, picking up the pace and thrusting harder inside her pussy. "That's it, Hana, take daddy's dick."

She blushed darkly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moaning out against his ear shakily "d-daddy~ p-please~ g-give me more" she begged while nipping at his jaw

He groaned deeper, thrusting his whole length inside her, a hand moving to her clit, rubbing it. "You like that, Hana, don't you? You naughty girl."

She gasped and trembled at his touch "J- d-daddy~ d-don't stop" she looked up at him while begging , her hips bucking against his touch in need

He thrusted as hard as he could, flicking and rolling her clit between his fingers. "Take it, Hana. Take your daddy's dick like you should. Say how much you like it."

She bit her lip and moaned out, her body trembling at his touches as she almost yelled out moans "i-i l-love it so much d-daddy~ i-it feels so good"

He hungrily kissed her and slided a hand under her shirt to grope her breasts. "Are you close to cumming, Hana?"

She nodded, kissing back while panting and holding onto his wrist before tugging her shirt off "i-i d-don't want to y-yet~ You'll stop if it do~"

"If you want, Hana, but you'll have yo tell me when." He leaned forward and started licking her breasts.

She let out heavy pants and tangled her fingers in his hair "f-fuck~ d-daddy"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He smirked.

She nodded, tugging on his hair to pull his head back before kissing him roughly, smirking against his lips at the control she was gaining

He kissed back as roughly as her, set on staying the one in control.

She moved her tongue into his mouth and moaned his name

He returned the favor, exploring her mouth with his tongue before pulling back. "You're a good kisser, baby."

She smiled and let out soft pants, bucking her hips against his as a hint to go harder "daddy~ please make me cum~ Let me cum for you~"

He pounded harder, pinching and rolling her clit between his fingers, sucking her nipples, until he felt himself hit her G-spot. "Cum for me, Hana. Cum over your daddy's dick." He growled.

She gasped and bounced on his dick "j-jack~ m-more~!" she begged while looking at him pleadingly

He bit her nipples, pounding as hard and fast as he could, panting, sliding a finger inside her ass.

She gasped and felt herself tighten around his length "d-daddy~" she moaned out loudly before climaxing

He felt her walls clench around him and felt his own orgasm approaching. "Where do you want me to cum, Hana?" He panted.

"a-anywhere, j-just cum~ p-please daddy" she whined while moving her hips slowly

With a last grunt he came inside her. "That was... pretty good." He panted, kissing her lips softly.

She panted out heavily and fell heavy against his chest after kissing him back "m-mhm~"

"You want me to stay here for tonight? I must say, you make delightful sounds when I fuck you."

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

She nodded and cuddled up to him "don't go... stay, daddy~" she teased while wrapping her arms around him

"'daddy', huh? You probably shouldn't call me that near the others."

She giggled and looked up at him "why's that daddy?~"

"Well, unless you want to explain why, of course." He kissed her lips again.

She blushed darkly and kissed him back "i never knew you'd be one to have a daddy thing, commander~" she was just messing with him now, nuzzling against his neck and giggling

"Aging can do that to you." He mused. "You want them to acknowledge you're older than them, but still look good." He chuckled. "You didn't seem opposed to it either."

"why would i, daddy?" she poked her tongue out at him and smiled, grinding her hips against his " so... you're staying with me, right?"

"Yes. You want round two?" He grinded back, his kiss becoming hungrier.

She nodded eagerly and kissed back just as needy "Please~"

"What an eager girl." He chuckle, not having gone soft. "Want to try something else?"

"Hrm? Like what?" she tilted her head slightly and looked up at him

"Another position, for example."

She rubbed her head shyly "this was kinda my first time... s-so i'll follow your lead, daddy"

"Oh? I should have been gentler, then. I didn't hurt you, did?" He asked, concerned, before gently flipping her around so she was lying on the bed and he on top of her.

She blushed and looked up at him "i-if it hurt, i wouldn't have asked for you to be harder with me Jack" she laid her arms over his shoulders and smiled up at him

He sighed in relief and started thrusting inside her.

She gasped and lifted her legs over his hips

He thrusted harder. "For your first time, you were pretty good."

"r-really? I'm glad" she blushed darkly and looked up at him while moaning softly

"Really." He hungrily claimed her mouth, sliding a hand to her clit zagain.

She pushed her hips to his hand and whimpered against his kiss, nipping and tugging at his lip

He thrusted slower, letting her feel every inch sliding into her as he flicked her sensitive clit again.

She jolted and mewled out his name, her walls clenching around his length as he touched the sensitive nerves "D-daddy~!"

He move his mouth to her neck again. "You feel so good, baby." He growled.

She tilted her head back and moaned quietly "y-you're so big Jack~"

He didn't answer, slowly picking up the pace, licking, kissing her neck.

She arched her back slightly, lightly dragging her nails over his back while moaning his name

He hissed at the sensation, kneading her breasts with his other hand. "Really good, Hana." He growled.

She paused for a moment before smirking, tugging him closer and moving her nails a little harder over his back, biting her lip and groaning in pleasure

He hissed again, thrusting faster inside her.

She chuckled softly "you like that, daddy?" she hummed out through pants and moans, bringing her nails from his back and over his shoulders before going down his chest

"A bit." He concieded. "Just don't go overboard with it." He groaned, biting her breasts.

She gasped and jolted slightly, bucking her hips against his and moaning "t-too late?" she looked up at him then at the marks she had left over his skin

"A bit, but it's not a big deal. Just don't do it as much next time." He nibbled her breasts again, pouding faster.

She arched her back, feeling herself tighten around his length again "D-daddy, i-i'm close~" she panted out while looking up at him

"The come, baby. Cum for me." He growled, pinching her clit.

She gasped and moaned out loudly, climaxing hard and squirting over his length before dropping back onto the bed and panting heavily

"Good girl." He thrusted for a minute or so before cumming inside her again. He lied on top of her, hugging her. "Happy?"

She cuddled up to him and nodded "v-very... are you?" she looked up at him, rolling over to lay on top of him

"Yes." He gently kissed her lips.

She kissed back softly and tugged her bed sheets over them both "now i'm tired.."

"Then good night, Hana." He pulled out of her and lied next to her.

"goodnight Jack" she yawned and cuddled up to his side, resting her head on his arm


End file.
